


Secretly Yours

by SecretlySinningLin (orphan_account)



Series: Secretly Yours [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Childishness, Cutesy, Dark Past, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Girl Penis, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Luxury, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Playful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sex Toys, Silly, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SecretlySinningLin
Summary: Tom Hiddleston is tired of the fake relationships, and publicity making of Hollywood. Almost on the verge of giving up, one of his good friends introduces him to an unconventional matchmaker...~Story had been previously uploaded. Took it down for a little while, and completely re-worked it. I hope you enjoy!~





	1. Matchmakers & Goddesses Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for my absence. I have been dealing with some personal things in my life, did not want to orphan my work. I hope you enjoy you enjoy this remix of love and cuteness!
> 
> PS- Conejito means "little rabbit"

** Eccentricity & Tanned Goddesses **

** **

To say that this matchmaker was eccentric would be a severe understatement. “Madame Zelda” was a short portly woman with inky black hair and small piercing green eyes. She had the habit of rolling her R’s and Z’s and over exaggerating what Tom suspected to be her fake Spanish accent. Tom was hesitant to see her, but his friend had been so confident in her ability to find “exactly” what the actor was looking for, and in a short amount of time. 

“Give me a week, ten days tops darrrling. I promise, it will be well worth the wait.” 

Madame Zelda had promised upon her first meeting with the British actor. Tom had held his tongue about the price he had paid, and that she had better come through with her assurance. A whopping _five days_ later, Tom was in between film when he got the call. 

“My dear conejito,” (Zelda always called him this), “I have found someone for you. Do you have a free day tomorrow? She is very excited to meet you.” Zelda cooed coyly. 

Tom’s ears pricked with excitement when he heard those words. Especially the sentence _“she is very excited to meet you”._ The actor eagerly agreed upon a time, early the next morning Zelda wanted the first meeting to take place in the early morning when the dawn was first hitting the world, and the sunrise was drenching the world with it’s pink and yellow welcome. 

“I want you to look dapper conejito. I know you can do that. I will have my driver come to get you at the crack of down. Just be ready.” 

Tom was too excited not to be ready. He had picked out the outfit himself after he had gotten off the phone. It was a day suit of sorts. He paired a white shirt, light blue jacket, and a pair of crisp white dress pants. Everything was ready for the next day, and the actor even managed to get himself into bed at a decent time. The fact that he was able to get to sleep despite his anticipation was a true feat. 

The British actor had been having a difficult time adjusting to his new role in the limelight, despite what the blogs and Internet trolls were saying. His biggest mistake had been agreeing to be with the publicity Taylor Swift. When that had ended (disastrously) he had come out of it feeling like a universal joke. Tom’s personal life had been broken open and he was left emotionally exposed. Luckily, the actor’s negative thoughts were interrupted when the driver Zelda had sent knocked on his door. He practically ran with a little boy’s glee to go onto this unpredictable adventure..

The spot in which he was driven to was a beautiful estate built on a cliff looking out onto a wonderful private beach. As he walked towards the front gates, the waves crashing against the hill eased his nerves. Golden gates opened easily for him, welcoming him into the opulence. He spotted a golden figure looking over the railing of the balcony. The sun hit her in such a way that she glittered in the peach early morning. 

Tom stopped before the pair of French glass doors that would open up to the beauty that stood before him. What lingered in the wild nature took his breath away. The young woman was bronzed with large luminous black eyes. The beautiful yellow gown draped the outline of a curvy body that was placed wonderfully on a tall frame. She was easily 5’11” if not taller. The high slit revealed long toned legs that Tom instantly imagined wrapped around his lean naked body. Her long black hair had been ironed bone straight, giving her face an Imperial essence. These ebony tresses accentuated high cheekbones, straight nose, and full lips.

Finally he passed through the elegant glass doors that opened up to her standing on the intimate mezzanine. The actor suddenly felt shy in the presence of what appeared to him to be the Egyptian goddess Isis. When she did turn to him, he had to bite his lip so that he wouldn’t gasp. 

“Hello,” She greeted with a gentle smile, “I’m Acai, and it’s such a pleasure to meet you.” 

Her voice was low and rich, with a lovely melodious tone. It washed over him with such pleasure, Tom was sure that he would get lost if she were to speak at any longer length. 

Acai held out her hand to him, which he took trying hard to hide his keenness for her. Somewhere, (deep within him) he found his British charm, and brought her fingertips briefly to his lips before simply taking it in his own.

“The pleasure is all mine surely.” 

There was a sexy smirk playing on her lips, but it seemed that she decided against commenting, and instead asked:

“I have to admit that I know little about what Zelda told me about you,” She frowned with a little embarrassment as she went on to admit (though with much hesitation), “I may know much more about you than you do about me.” 

This did not phase Tom at all, in fact, he knew that Zelda would reveal his wants and needs to any match she found for him. This literally meant everything he had confided to her. The actor was pleased to know that Acai had proven to be accepting of his desires, and was even excited to meet him. The dark young woman observed his smile with a sense of relief, but it was quick to disappear. The matchmaker had not told her if she had shared one sensitive piece of information with her new “benefactor”. 

“What is it?” He asked taking both of her hands in his, worry creasing his brow. 

“She didn’t tell you much about me, did she?” 

Tom told her that Zelda had informed him that his match was dominant, sweet, maternal, open-minded, and had a strong sexual desire that would match his strong libido. When she waited for more, and heard none coming, she took a deep breath.

“I’m assuming that she knew that what else I can offer might just be seen as a bonus to you, rather than a negative.” 

He was quiet, not knowing if he should press for more, or let her go on at her own leisure. Acai closed her eyes for a moment summoning her courage. 

“I have male genitalia.” 

As he pulled her into his arms, she was rapidly explaining that she was not a trans-woman, but had a rare condition that left her with what was a scientific anomaly: a female with a dick.

“So you are perfect?” He only half-teased in a husky tone near her ear. She melted into him, soft laughter almost drowned out by the sound of the waves. They were interrupted by a knock on the other side of the doors. Apparently their presence was needed back inside. Whoever had knocked, had quickly made themselves scarce by the time the gorgeous couple had walked back inside. There on a small table was an envelope addressed to both of them. 

“Shall I do the honors?” Tom asked in an amused tone.

Acai smiled with an eager nod. The actor skillfully opened the little golden embossed envelope, and read in Zelda’s exaggerated voice:

#  _“My little love birds, I have brought together this morning to enjoy the beach_

_ and wonderful sunrise. Now that you are getting the chance to get to know each other better, I would like to extend to you a day of dates I have created especially for you. Just relax and trust me, it will be a day you never forget, the perfect day to get acquainted. _

_ XX _

_ Zelda.”  _

_ _

_ _


	2. Walks On the Beach & Photo Shoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Acai enjoy a morning at the beach, with some careful planning from Madame Zelda. We also get a small peek into Acai's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that (if you were wondering) Acai's name is pronounced AH-Kai. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

** Walks on the Beach & Photo Shoots **

            Tom heard girlish laughter as he finished the last few words of the letter. Then there was a flash of a camera, and a fit of giggles from his delicious female companion. When he looked up, she was looking down at the picture she had taken with approval.

            “Looks like Zelda left something else for us to play with.” Acai commented as she looked up with a big smile, indicating the camera in her hand. With a smirk he grabbed it from her. She pouted, but didn’t protest when he suggested:

            “Shall we do some exploring?”

            Offering her hand with a smile, the actor took it, feeling his heart stop for just as instant. She led the way, her brilliant eyes taking in everything with pleasure.

            “Miss Zelda certainly has taste.” Acai marveled.

            They had stepped into an exquisite sitting room with marble floors that looked like icy wood. The ceilings were high, with wide windows that held heavenly views of the beach below. A beautiful and deep beige carpet covered most of the floor. The furniture (couches, comfy chairs, and such) were white, large, and luxurious. Acai’s dark eyes surveyed the rest of the floor.

            The tall Colombian had better ideas of how she wanted to spend the morning, and remembered Zelda telling her about a guest room that had some “interesting” things she could use to maybe make the date more appealing.

            “Stay right here. I’ll be right back.”

            Acai let go of his hand, giving him an innocent smile he did not trust for one moment. However, he did “stay put” as she wished. She tried to remember the directions Zelda had given her as to where she would find the bedroom. Finally, she found the ornate door, and stepped inside. There were a variety of swimsuits, bikinis, sarongs, and cover-ups filing up the surface of the big bed. Constantly aware that Tom was prone to suffer from separation anxiety, no matter how short, she picked her suit quickly. A lovely red one piece with a low lace up front, and a sheer black cover up that could have also served as naughty lingerie.

            Hurrying, her eyes ran over the selection for footwear. The Colombian choose a pair of cute heels that would show off her legs, and a pair of flat sandals she could walk in on the sandy beach. Acai was quick to change, and hurry back to her date. The matchmaker had been right, Tom looked a little anxious right before his Acai had appeared, but it seemed to all be forgotten when she finally appeared. Quickly, she stepped to him, taking his hands in hers.

            “Did you miss me?” She asked, letting his hands go so she could wrap her arms around his waist.

            Tom could not find words to respond. A wonderful came from her throat, and she slipped her hand into his again.

            “Let’s go have some fun. Make sure you don’t lose grip of the camera!”

**~~**

            The way down to the beach could be accomplished down a steep ladder, or a longer path along the side of the hill. When Tom saw the ladder, he gulped. Acai sweetly kissed him on the cheek.

            “We aren’t going down the ladder sweetheart. Come on, we’re going to take the hillside.”

            Acai (with a finger underneath his skin) led his face away from the frightening sight.

            “Aren’t you hot?” She asked, speaking of his suit jacket.

            “Yes,” Tom replied, quickly slipping it off it the warmer climate. The Colombian watched underneath her eyelashes, marveling at his slender, yet fit body.

            Acai knew very well that it was still too hot, even in his short sleeve dress shirt.

            “Here sweetie, let me take that off for you since you are being so silly.” Acai said in a more maternal tone. Tom’s breath hooked in his throat as he stood still for her. The bronzed young woman carefully began to unbutton his shirt, taking care as if she were just taking care of him and nothing else. Once it was completely undone, Acai reached over his shoulders sliding the shirt down his toned arms until the shirt was lying on the ground.

She let her eyes wander down his exposed sinewy neck to the v that dipped between well-muscled shoulders. Acai was able to keep her composure thus far, but as soon as the V in his waist was making headway she new she would have to pull back. Her jaw tightened as she tried not to give a low moan. Swallowing lightly, she managed:

            “That’s better. Now take my hand so we can walk down the hill.”

            Tom proffered his hand automatically, leaving the shirt on the ground.

            “Aw sweetie,” Acai cooed “such a _good boy_.”

            The actor’s knees grew weak, so Acai held firm until he could walk again. The path was winding, and ever the good mommy, Acai told Tom to watch his step, and keep holding her hand. He could not voice how much he loved this. Although he kept praising whatever gods there were that he had found Madame Zelda. When the path had ended, and all shoes were regulated to a soft corner the Colombian let the actor know that they would be having a photo shoot. She was focused on solely pleasing him. The poor baby had been through so much, and she wanted to show him what a real woman could do to save him heart.

            “Come walk with me in the water a little bit first.” Acai crooned, pulling him towards the tide the swept across their feet. The actor yelped a little at the cold water. Acai kissed his bottom lip trying to comfort him.

            “It’s all right. See? Take my hands.”

            Tom took her hands eagerly, letting the water was over his feet. When his face blossomed with a smile, Acai felt her stomach do flip-flops. The actor looked up, his face a light with happiness. Quickly, she took the camera the swung on his arm. Taking it in her hands, she took a quick snap of his face.

            “I want to remember your face like that.” Acai informed him in a sweet gentle voice. Instead of melting, the actor pulled her closely to him, landing a kiss with his velvety lips upon her forehead.

            “I was hoping I could take some photos of you?” Tom asked shyly.

            “That was the plan.” Acai told him with a little laugh.

            Handing him the camera, Acai waited for him to get situated. He looked a little nervous directing her. The Colombian reassured him that she had done some modeling in her past, and he wouldn’t have to tell her to do anything. Acai started in the tide, slowly removing her cover-up as Tom clicked away. The actor reveled in her liquid movements. His goddess was natural, and made sure that she let him know that she was only doing this _only for him_. Tom appreciated that Acai was sensitive to his needs. It made him feel special rather than some prop being used for someone else’s selfish wishes.

            His Colombian was being lusciously playful in the clear blue water, the colors of the morning blending beautifully with her golden body. Tom doubted that he would want to delete any of these photos. She was helpfully telling him what stances or distances would make the best photos.

            They were out there for about a half hour before Acai stopped walking back to him looking satisfied.

            “You’re turn. Don’t worry honey, I will tell you what to do if you get lost.” She commented as she took the camera from him.

            When she saw the look of panic on his face, she took hi face in her hand, caressing his cheek.

            “I just want a few shots of my gorgeous baby boy.” She tutted gently.

            These seemed to be the magic words, and Acai was able to get him back on the beach. She chirped at him cheerfully as she took just a few pictures. She thought he looked absolutely gorgeous. The sun played with the color of his wonderful eyes, and the water beaded down his shoulders, to his chest.

            “There sweetie, was that so bad?” She crooned, signaling him to come back to her. He shook his head, smiling again.

            “You looked so good.” Acai told him huskily, trailing the back of her hand along the side of his neck. He shivered with pleasure, ducking his head bashfully.

            “Are you having a good day?” Acai asked, checking in with her little one.

            “Yes,” He replied emphatically, “My favorite so far.”

            The Colombian beauty beamed at this.

            “It’s not over yet. I’m sure Zelda has something else planned.”

            “I’m sure.” He answered with his own laugh, thinking of the plump woman who never left anything to chance.

            “Well then we’d better have some fun while we can.” She pointed to the snorkeling gear lying not too far from them on the white sand beach.

            Madame Zelda had indeed had everything in mind. The couple started to laugh as Acai shook her head with disbelief. The Colombian had done a lot of snorkeling back in Colombia. This made her more confident that she could handle if Tom was a little anxious. Picking up the equipment, she showed the actor how to put them on, and explained how they would be using it. She made sure that he knew that she would be there the whole time, and he would be all right.

            Tom loved the ocean, and was positive that this would be something he would enjoy. The fact that Acai made sure to stress that she would be right there if he needed her, only made Zelda’s picking of her more marvelous. She was unlike any woman he had ever met before. Acai had the perfect mix of compassion and control that he needed.

            “You are amazing.” He complimented with that divine voice of his.

Those silver blue eyes were so sincere, Acai had to look away. The Colombian was not used to being called “amazing”. Her past had mostly consisted of being called “disgusting” and “aberration”, amongst other spirit shattering names. She was therefore surprised when Tom took her in his arms, trying to comfort her. He repeated how amazing he thought she was, and told her that he thought she was beautiful. Acai was close to tears, but refused to let them flow. She let his words wash over her as if they were her armor.

Planting a kiss on his chest, she managed to look up at him, those mesmerizing dark eyes a mix of past sadness and future hope. Tom wanted to eradicate that pain, and see only happiness in the golden brown pools. With time, he hoped that he could. For now, he was content with constantly letting her know that she was a tremendous force in his life. No matter how many times he would have to reiterate it.


	3. Sleep & Sweet Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom & Acai start on a wonderful on a luxury yacht, and surprise stop planned by their mysterious Madame Z.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! I was working on ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter :). If you have any ideas please share!

  **Chapter Three:**

**Sleep & Sweet Kisses**

 

          Acai felt all of her fears disappearing as she got into the water with her new handsome crush. They had ditched the digital camera for a water Polaroid. Tom was very eager to capture pictures of his golden love from within the water. The coral reef was alive with fish and bright colors. The couple took photos of this, just wanting to collect every moment they were sharing together.

          Acai playfully splashed the British actor, her wonderful laugh ringing through the morning She swam over to the man she hoped would become her new beau. They held hands as the Colombian pointed out exotic fish to him. His face was so adorable every time they found a new one.

          “Look sweetie.” Acai pointed out the yacht that was sailing towards them.

          “It’s going to take us to our next destination.”

          Acai knew at least this part of Zelda’s plan.

          “Where are we going next?”

          Tom’s voice was that of an excited little boy. Acai kissed his temple.

          “I don’t know baby.”

          They waited, as the boat got closer and docked. The crew waved to them, and directed them to swim to the nearest island so that they could board. Tom seemed apprehensive as they got into the deeper water. It was touching her heart that he could be this way with her.

          “Shh sweets, it’s all right.” She whispered near his ear.

          As she continued with her calming words, the actor felt himself calm down. Soon they were in more shallow depths, and walking onto the beautiful beach that would lead them to the boat. Tom held out his hand eagerly to the Colombian he wanted very much to be a bigger part of his life. Still holding his hand, Acai was just a few feet behind Tom. There was a yelp as she slipped on an unforeseen puddle on the step in front of her.

          The actor caught her, fear deep in those silver blue eyes. Pulling her up, and closer to him, he inquired over and over if she was all right. Acai found her bearing, and was able to confidently assure him that she was in fact good. She thanked him with an endearing kiss. They were each handed big white towels that easily enveloped them. They were quickly shown around the layout of their yacht. Acai had never seen anything like it. She had come from a poor town in Colombia rife with violence, drugs, and prostitution.

          Tom watched her face as they passed from room to room. Fist was the “foray” that contained a full-length pool, a modern setting room, and an outer deck with awe-inspiring views. There was a billiard room, with four billiard tables, a full elegant manly oak bar, and large comfy sofas set across the walls. Of course there was a “home” theater with its red theme and only the best screen for its guests. Acai’s eyes took in every detail, wondering how she should feel. She was of course impressed, but also overwhelmed.

          Tom could sense her unease, and asked politely if they could see the master suite. The room was surprisingly comforting with its glowy lights, soft cream walls, and understated bed. There were little red accents that added sensuality. The actor felt her relax.         

          “Thank you.” Tom told his guide with a charming smile.

          Finally they were left alone. Acai turned to him, looking into those silvery blue eyes, able to read the exhaustion in their depths.

          “Are you sleepy sweetheart?” Acai asked quietly.

          Tom looked guilty, but her nodded. He didn’t want to complain, but she knew that they had both been up early that morning.

          “You need a nap sweets.” Acai ordered in dulcet tones.

          She laughed when she suddenly saw the two pairs of “pajamas” lying on the bed.

          “Look,” She pointed out, Tom relishing her musical laugh, “they are ready for your impending nap.”

          Acai had come closer to him, nuzzling his cheek. The actor wrapped his arms more closely around her, laying a kiss on those full lips.

          “Will you cuddle with me?” He asked with adorable sheepishness.

          The Colombian looked up, so he could see the pleasure on her face.   

          “As long as you promise to get some sleep.” She countered.

          Tom nodded picking up their respective pajamas and handing hers to her. There were two bathrooms, giving them the peace to shower, and change into drier clothes.  Acai walked through the ornate door. The hot water felt good on her skin, but she didn’t want to take too long. She quickly washed her body and hair. Steam piled around her as she stepped out of the shower. Taking the plush towel into her hands and started to dry her hair. Running the smooth material over her body eager to get into her night gown.

It was a frilly little black babydoll that barely covered the tops of her thighs. It was almost sheer, but hid all the bits leaving her modest. The panties were a ruffled black. She truly felt feminine.

          “Are you finished dahling?” Acai queried stretching out the pet name a bit more posh than Madame Z might.

          “Yes darling, come out if you’d like please.” Tom answered with some amusement.

          Acai walked out to him practically prancing in her black flowy lace. Tom was utterly gob smacked laying eyes on this vision before him. 

          “Don’t worry it’s more comfortable than it looks.” She teased knowing full well that this was not the reason for his staring.

          It was her turn to look him up and down.

          “Just pants huh?” She drawled hardly able to bring her eyes up from his chest.

          It was hard lean muscle on a slender tapering frame, which Acai admired very much. He had the hard earned washboard abs (or six pack) and the V that left many women weak in the knees. His arms were a result of many hours and days at the gym. They appeared to be well sculpted. Tom’s whole 6’2” frame was something that Acai could not get over. The fact that he was blushing now had her searching for breath.

          “Yes well…” He started, but quickly went off tangent.

          “We wouldn’t want you to get overheated.” Acai imparted to him in a naughty, and yet motherly tone.

          The yacht was set at a cool comfortable temperature. If it was not cold enough they had their own personal thermostat. Either way, they would be able to tunnel together under the covers. Tom was in dire need of a cuddle as well as a nap. Madame Z had some things up her sleeve before either one could. The Colombian waved the little envelope that had fallen from her nightgown in the bathroom. She opened it with a sense of ceremony.

          “Ahem,” She began, “To my new favorite love birds, I have rented this “love boat” for you two for the weekend. I know you are just getting to know each other, but this is perfect. You will have some little events along the way. Thomas, you need a vacation with the sweet Acai. Please take me up on this.

XX

Zelda.”

          Acai waggled her eyebrows. Tom chuckled, relieved that his new lover could lighten the mood. He wanted more than anything to spend that weekend with her. Taking a deep breath, he asked her if mind terribly staying with him. The smile that spread over her features and reached her dark eyes making them shines with exhilaration. Tom was again, taken away by her pulchritude.

          “I would love that.” She murmured quietly. 

          The actor appreciated the way she anxiously ran a hand through the sea of her black tresses. There were many things that he wanted to say to her at that moment, but he could not seem to summon the words. His reflections were broken when he felt a soft hand in his.

          “Come on love, let’s go enjoy some sleep and cuddles.”

          Tom happily complied, following her to the bed. Acai pulled back the covers asking him which side he preferred.

          “The left, if you don’t mind.”

          She did not, and readily crawled across to the right side. Once he was in beside her, the blanket was pulled back up again around them. Tom took her into his arms, as she laid his head on his chest. Acai could hear his heart beating as their legs tangled together. He was running his hands through her hair. His eyelids were getting heavy.

          “Have a good sleep sweetie.” She murmured, lifting her head so that she could kiss him on the cheek.

          As he slept, Acai’s fingers played with his curls. A cute smile played on his lips. She fought back a giggle, nuzzling his neck. She ran her hand up and down his chest, pleased that he was having such a pleasant slumber. Tom pulled her close, seeming to search for her even though waking was far away.

          “I’m right here, baby boy.” She reassured him when there was a little whimper near her ear. Acai only slept for a little while. She was more mindful of the person next to her. Needless to say, she was awake before him. Acai kissed his neck softly settling back into her spot. When Tom finally did open his eyes, he was beaming.

          “Hello darling.” He welcomed adding a sweet kiss to the salutation.

          “How did you sleep?” She asked lightly.

          “Very well thank you.”

          Acai caressed his cheek. There tender moment was interrupted by an announcement being made through hidden speakers. The yacht would be pulling into a new port within a few hours.

          “I can’t wait.” Acai uttered with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome! 
> 
> ~Sin


	4. Picnics & Ferry Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acai and Tom embark on another on of Zelda's adventures which includes bright lights, and a big wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved this chapter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Sin

** Picnics & Ferris Wheels **

 

The couple was quickly ushered to get changed, and off the boat, where they would meet a town car to their next adventure. Acai felt giddy as they stepped off into a remote location. Quickly she held out her hand to the nervous Tom. 

“It’s all right babe.” She said with a gentle tone, squeezing his hand as the town car drove up near them…

Through the tinted windows of the town car, Acai could see the lights of a carnival. 

“Oh wow.” She whispered in happy surprise, “look.” She took Tom’s hand and pointed out the lights of the Ferris wheel. From the corner of her eye, she could see his handsome features soften, and excited gleam enter his eyes. Soon the emotion was hidden, and his biting his lip nervously. Acai put her arm around his shoulders.

“Hey,” She coaxed quietly, “It’s okay to be excited.” 

Slipping a finger under his chin, she made him look at her. Running one of her slender fingers over his lips, the golden beauty gave him an encouraging smile. When he broke into a child-like beam, she felt her heart melting. Looking down at her feet, with a little frown. Before he could speak, the driver had parked at the entrance. He slipped out of the car, and was opening the door for the couple. As Acai set one foot down on the dirt path, she was handed two boxes, and a little card from the matchmaker. 

_‘Something more suitable for tonight, sweetheart, the changing rooms are straight ahead.’_

_ _ The green-eyed goddess looked over to Tom, who seemed to have gotten the same message. 

“Let’s go get changed then darling.” Tom winked as she chuckled following him eagerly. 

Opening the boxes, Acai found an expensive green maxi dress, and rather high wedge heels with green accents. Quickly, Acai placed the dress over her head, and slipped the wedges onto her feet. Luckily she was adept at walking in heels, and was strutting over to Tom, whom she thought looked adorable in his Loki shirt, and jeans. 

“Heels again I see.” Tom observed with a sexy half-smile. 

“Yes,” Acai lifted the dress up her toned thighs, showing off her shapely legs along with the pretty shoes. The actor was forced to swallow any words that he might’ve used as a response. The ebony haired young woman giggled, letting the dress fall before asking:

“Did you get another one of the messages from Zelda?” She pulled hers out, “Something about dinner?” 

The actor pulled his out his pocket. 

“Shall I escort you?” He inquired, holding out his hand. She took it with a gracious “thank you” as they began to follow the path the matchmaker had laid out for them. 

“What in the Hell?” Acai questioned with astonishment when she saw the carousel beautifully lit up, and a wonderful picnic set up in the center. Tom watched as her awestruck face. 

“Can I help you up?” He asked gently. 

Acai nodded, and stepped onto the ride, holding his hand for balance. He soon followed her, and they both took in the scene together. There was a thick gold and green blanket underneath luxurious and large pillows for sitting on or leaning against. The wicker picnic basket was in the center with white fairy lights hanging down from the ceiling, illuminating everything with a soft light. 

“This is so beautiful.” Acai mused, walking forward with her handsome date.

“Not as beautiful as you.” He replied very quietly.

Acai heard him, and squeezed his hand with that same shy smile he had seen when he had first met her. Tom helped her to one of the large cushions, before going to the basket himself. Everything they needed was inside. He passed her a plate, utensils, and began to take out the food. It was truly a summer theme, with corn on the cob, burgers, hot dogs, and more. Each filled up their plates, and began to eat. 

“Do you mind if I ask you some questions?” Acai asked after a few minutes.

“Not at all,” Tom assured her, “please ask away.” 

The green-eyed young woman asked the questions that had been on her mind for a few days. What did he want? What did he want She had some ideas, but was eager to hear it from the man himself. It took him a moment to think, but when she urged him to be open, he let his guard down. He let his guard dog. Tom informed her politely that he liked to be dominated, but was not looking for a dominant/submissive relationship. Someone who was assertive and maternal was ideal, as he did like to dabble in age play. Acai nodded, her eyes supportive, as he continued. 

“I would like you to be able to take control.” He finished, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. 

Crawling forward, Acai cupped his face in her hands.

“It would be my extreme pleasure.” She purred. 

Tom’s blush deepened, but Acai was sure that it was from desire rather than humiliation. 

“I want to let you know, that I’m not just in this for the money. I came into this looking for something more too. It’s incredibly hard for me to find anyone though because I have a penis.” The cooper goddess’ face fell at this admission. 

Tom could only imagine the pain that came with being different from the norm of society. He grew increasingly concerned when he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“No crying sweetheart,” He cooed taking her into his arms, “I think you are absolutely wonderful. I have been searching for you for such a long time.” 

“Really?” Acai asked, tears in her voice as she sat back to look into his face.

“Yes.” He nodded, giving her a tender kiss on her forehead. 

“Let’s not talk of these things anymore.” He commanded lightly, helping her up. 

“How about we get on the Ferris wheel?” The actor asked, helping her back down to the ground. The woman with emerald eyes face lit up at the suggestion. 

“That does sound like fun.” 

The couple walked to the huge wheel, and were helped into their seat. Acai had forgotten the agitation from before, and squeezed Tom’s hand with the biggest smile on her face. She looked like an excited little girl, and it warmed Tom’s heart to see this. 

“You aren’t afraid of heights are you?” She whispered, looking anxious for not having asked this before. 

“No.” He replied with a grin that had matched hers from before. 

The ride began with a squeal from Acai, and laughter from both when Tom pointed out that they had barely made it off the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> ~Sin


	5. Date at the Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Acai finish their date at the carnival, with a welcome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had lost my muse for a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kudos and comments always welcome!
> 
> XX,  
> Sin

Chapter Four: A Day At The Carnival

          Acai dangled her legs as they sat on the top of the Ferris wheel. She pulled Tom closer as he snuggled into her neck. If he had been a kitten, he would have been purring underneath her fingertips. She kissed his temple; her fingernails traced circles along his back. The day that greeted them was absolutely gorgeous. A golden sun played amongst fluffy white clouds and a cheery blue background.

          Acai wanted to accept, all of it. There was always a part o her that would never completely trust a situation. She had enough trouble trusting people. Fears were kept at bay today however; she wanted her baby to have a great day. When she had come back from her contemplations she saw a pair of crystal blues eyes staring up at her. She had noticed some time before that Tom’s eyes seemed to reflect the strongest color in his environment. Today they were soaking in the sky, with a side of concern.

          “Why so worried sweetheart?” Acai queried in her soothing tones.

          Tom added a frown to complete his look of worry.

          “What were you thinking about?” He inquired with soft regard.

          The Colombian shook her head.

          “Not right now honey. I will tell you later, I promise.”

          Tom continued to look troubled however. Placing her finger underneath his chin, she lifted it slightly. She brought her lips down to his in a gentle feathery kiss. Her eyelashes brushed against his eyelids as he closed them. She could feel the rhythm of his heart speed up. When their lips parted, she smiled.

          “Is that enough convincing?” She asked, her smile turning into a grin when he nodded.

          “Good.” She continued as they settled back into a cuddle.

          “It really is a lovely day outside.” He mused looking out at the fair afternoon.

          The couple could smell fresh popcorn and the sugary sweetness of the cotton candy. Acai exclaimed over the perfume of funnel cakes. Tom learned that these were her favorite carnival treat. The actor promised that it would be the first thing that they would visit after the ride.

          Up there in the clouds it was easy to feel an unending happiness. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. Acai predicted that it was a combination of her potential lover’s presence, and the exhilarating height.

          “What is your favorite carnival ride?” Acai asked, turning around to face him, still in his arms.

          “The bumper cars.”

          Acai thought this answer was simply adorable, but reserved saying “aww” still not sure what he wanted from his potential mommy Dom.

          “We will visit that next, then funnel cakes.”          

          Tom nodded eagerly, his enthusiasm touching Acai’s heart.

          “Can we go on the Merry-go-round as well?” He asked jubilantly.

          “Of course sweetie. Whatever you wish.”

          Acai could tell that Tom was what was called in their kinkdom a “good boy”. The type of little that was easy to please, and eager to gratify his mommy. Madame had hinted at this when she was first introducing Tom as a potential match. The Colombian was an experienced Dom, and had ventured into mommydom in her early twenties. She was not strict, rather preferring to spoil her baby boy. Although she was quick to figure out a “creative” punishment if he were to be mischievous.

          The Ferris wheel was moving again, albeit slowly. Acai lay against her sweetheart, mindlessly playing with those famous golden curls. The actor hummed with contentment, closing his eyes to further enjoy the sensation…

          Back on the ground, Tom and his new darling searched for the bumper cars. The actor lit up when he noted that the cars were adult size, and the arena was spacious. Acai bit her lip to stifle a chuckle.

          “Are you ready sweetie?” She asked, somewhat late as Tom was already picking out his car. Acai hurried to find her own. They were buckled in, and the light war began. It was a war of more silliness, and Tom (bless his heart) though eager to bump his car into hers, always made sure that she was all right or apologizing afterward. They zipped around in their cars. Sometimes they tried to race, bump into each other, or trying to back their cars around from the wall. Laughter rang out in the air, and it seemed like they spent an eternity crashing into each other.

          When Tom was starting to tire, Acai suggested that they find the dessert stand, and perhaps play some games before going to the merry-go-round. The actor thought that this was an excellent idea. He got out of his car first so he could quickly go over to his beautiful companion to help her out.

          “Thank you sweetheart.” Acai cooed, causing tom to flush.

          His pink cheeks were rewarded with a sultry kiss, and they were on their way.

          The beautifully mixed couple walked along the dirt path towards the food stalls. Acai pointed out the desserts, excitedly chattering away as she identified a picture of her favorite carnival food. Tom ordered a plate of the delectable with two soft drinks. As soon as the friendly worker had handed it to them, Acai was tearing off pieces and delicately plopping them into her mouth. They walked closer to the games, Tom admitting:

          “I have to admit that I never actually had funnel cake before.” He was shy in this confession.

          The Colombian finished the bite in her mouth. It made sense since the handsome actor had grown up in British upper class. This was a seeming American treat that he would have been absent from in his youth.

          “Open up sweetie.”

          That exquisite mouth opened instantly, allowing Acai to pop a piece onto his tongue. She watched as the pleasure washed over his face. The expressiveness of the handsome countenance was truly a gift. His beautiful companion traced his pretty lips with her powdered finger. She went a bit further allowing her thumb to scroll over his appealing mouth. Tom stood still, his body on fire under her caress. He ached for her kiss, but she teased him with the soft stroke of her fingers tracing his face. When her hand dropped, Acai could see the want in his eyes.

          “Would you like a kiss baby?” His beautiful companion asked with a hint of amusement.

          Tom nodded, thinking that she would not reward him with one. Acai had been a dream thus far, but he was teetering on whether to believe in it. In the past, partners that could have cared less about their sub’s delicate nature had dominated the actor. The actor had once been eager, playful, and adventurous. Now, at this point in his life he had fallen into a depression. People had walked all over him, including the “team” he had hired to work _for_ him. They had guided him into looking like an over eager schoolboy who could not be taken seriously. His love life had literally a joke, and his career was only so much better.

          Acai watched as her special sweetie’s frame seemed to droop. He was not giving her an answer. Right now he was like a helpless baby bird that was a long way from his nest. She drew closer to him, distress in those kind eyes.

          “Sweetheart what’s wrong?” She urged embracing his cheek.

          The actor did not know how to explain his emotions. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a needed embrace. Acai nuzzled his neck, and gave him that kiss he very much needed.

          “It’s okay baby boy.” She mewed right in his ear.

          She surprised his with a second kiss that lingered on his lips. Acai had won a smile from her love, and took it as a victory.

          “C’mon baby, let me win you some prizes. Maybe a teddy bear or a goldfish?” The Colombian went on encouragingly.

          Tom was nodding with eagerness. His eyes were alight with excitement again. They walked to the games, Acai seeing the “ping pong ball and goldfish game”. The actor was excitedly chattering away with possible names for their new addiction. Before entering the competition, Acai peppered his refreshed expression with kisses. They didn’t have to buy tries, not that the skilled Colombian needed them. It took only two tries for Acai to win the first fish. When she was presented with her prize, she noticed the different colors of the rather big fish.

          “Honey look, they are all kinds of colors!”

          Acai ended up winning her baby boy a whole tank full of fish. Madame Z had given them a wide variety of shapes and sizes. She should have known that this was not going to be a normal goldfish game. In fact, they were told that a tank would be set up for them back on the ship, ready for all of their new fish family. It almost made Acai tear up when she saw the happiness pervading from her partner. Tom earnestly went about naming them, with help from his potential mommy of course.

          The Colombian entered into a rifle game. Her goal was to win her sweetheart the biggest teddy bear. It was a bit harder this time, but Acai got the hang of it, shooting down the targets easily. Finally she was triumphant. As she promised, she picked out the biggest teddy bear. Tom wanted to hold it right away, so Acai took the fish from him. There was the biggest grin on his face as he held his new prize.

          “Thank you!” He tells her in the sweetest tone.

          Acai kissed his cheek, whispering:

          “You are welcome sweetie.”

          Still wanting to get on the Merry-go –Round, Acai asked one of the workers if they could watch over their things for a bit. The actor’s lower lip trembled as he watched her handing over the fish family they had not so long ago acquired. She took his hand and kissed it.

          “They will be okay. I promise, and the ride doesn’t last all that long.”

          Soon he was convinced, and they were put in the direction of the Merry-Go-Round. Tom helped his beautiful companion onto the platform. They chose two hand painted and ravishing horses that sat close together. Acai stood by, helping her baby boy onto his. The actor felt exultant when love interest praised him for getting on the ride.

          Once were both astride their horses the music began. They began to move up and down. Her sweetheart looked a little frightened. Acai reached out, taking his hand to offer him the needed comfort.

          “It’s all right.” She cooed soothingly.

          Acai was a fan of his hands, the manly and yet uncalloused ones, and the hand that enveloped and took over hers right now. He watched her with happy childlike innocence. He was simply the cutest thing ever.

          “You absolute cutie.” She chirped.

          She was rewarded with a bashful smile. Tom was highly enjoying the ride and his time with his lovely guest. She seemed to be the one that would stay, but nothing was ever guaranteed.

          Evening was draping around them, like a sheer darkness that played before the summer night. The ride was coming to an end, and Acai slid delicately from her perch.

          “Come on sweetie, let me help you down.”

          The actor held Acai’s hand a little harder as she helped him.

          “That was fun!” He said with a boyish voice.

          Acai nuzzled his hand, kissing his palm.

          “You were such a good boy.” She enthused.

          Tom was blossoming under Acai’s attention. It was in this moment that he knew. He understood that he had found his mommy Dom. As Acai tried to move off the platform, the actor pulled on her hand, wanting her to stay behind. There was something important he wanted to ask her.

          “What baby?” Acai asked looking quizzical.

          “Would you be my mommy?”

          The question was both plaintive and eager. As he watched Acai’s features soften, and heard the desired answer, he felt years of pain fade away. He was wrapped in her arms, and covered in kisses. Sweetness and affection had entered his world.


	6. Negotiations & Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acai and Tom finish their carnival date, and come back to the yacht. Acai is worried over some troubling behaviors her baby boy is displaying. Once jammies are on, it's big boy time as mommy asks Tom about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this! If you have any ideas on how to make it better, let me know! Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Xoxox,
> 
> Sin

Negotiations & Worries

Acai handed Tom his balloon that she had just “bought” him. He had kept asking (oh so sweetly) if he could have it. I was a blue balloon that read “Mommy’s Little Prince”. The Colombian beauty had bitten her lip shaking her head to herself. Madame Z was truly detail oriented. Of course his mommy had gotten it for him, telling him with much pride that he _was_ indeed her special Prince. The actor’s cheeks had flushed with pleasure. The little Prince held the balloon proudly. Mommy had also allowed him to have an ice cream cone before dinner because it was a special occasion. Tom had been surprised.

“I’ll just get a _small_ one.” He insisted trying very hard to be a perfect little.

Mommy looked back at him, with a little frown. She had not realized how much of a good boy Tom truly wanted to be. She tried telling him he could get any size he wanted, but this only seemed to vex him.

“My sweet boy, it’s okay. I _insist_ that you get any size that you want.”

He nodded, but he hung his head in shame.

“Baby, baby look at mommy please.” Acai asked a little anxious over this new side.

When Tom did look up, his mommy gave him a big hug and kiss. Pulling back she looked him straight in the eye, and said something that would touch him deeply.

“Mommy cares about her sweet baby boy. She wants him to be happy before all others. You don’t have to be perfect sweetie.”

There was a sigh, but he nodded, smiling finally when she gave him some snuggles.

“So what size do you really want?”

Tom decided that he would have a medium chocolate with sprinkles. The anxiety had disappeared from his face entirely as he took his first lick. Finally, mommy was appeased. They decided to walk around while the adorable little finished his cone. Acai played a few games, winning her baby an inflatable guitar, a giant tiger furry, and a plush blankie he would soon fall in love with. To each of their amusement, she also got matching t-shirts in a water gun game. One for him saying “Mommay’s Prince”, and hers saying “The Lucky Mommy of A Precious Prince”.

Tom ended up not eating all of his ice cream, and seemed upset by this. Mommy swept in asking him what was wrong, and all he could think to ask was:

“Can I have a kiss mummy?”

It’s the only thing in his little mind that he could think of. A kiss always made everything better, especially from Acai, an affectionate mommy that hadn’t denied him affection yet. Mommy pulled him close to her placing kisses all over his face, and halfway down his neck.

“How do you feel now sweetie?” She asked, her voice with just a hint of huskiness in its timbre. 

Tom nuzzled against her, feeling comforted. His mommy still felt a little nervous however. She wondered where this behavior stemmed from. She ran a hand through his curls, knowing her baby adored this, leaning into her touch. Acai wanted to make sure he knew that she was not there to hurt him.

“Aww sweet boy.” She purred.

They continued to walk for a while before Acai asked him if he would like some dinner from one of the food stands. Tom nodded, enthusiastic about seeing the selection. His mommy took his free hand and they ventured towards the bright lights showing off the delectably calorific menu. The actor’s heart was set on a hot dog with all of the fixins. His new mommy ordered for him, getting a piece of cheese pizza and two cokes. Extra napkins were collected, and the couple traveled to the nearest picnic table.

“Now before you start eating, could mommy tuck a napkin in your shirt?”

Acai was still not sure what her baby boy wanted. They still had much to learn about each other. Tom nodded, staying very still while mummy tucked into his collar. She needn’t worry though; her prince was an impeccable eater. After he was done, she just had to wipe some mustard and ketchup from the corners of his sensual mouth. She ran her thumb along the soft lines. Tom gave a little moan before his mommy leaned in to embrace his lips with hers, as she placed her hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to her in her embrace.

“My sweet boy.” She cooed, as their lips briefly parted.

Finally, the meal was coming to an end, and night was cloaking everything around the carnival with darkness. Mommy insisted that she and her little boy go back to the yacht. Someone had already taken the goldfish, t-shirts, furries, and balloons back to the ship. Tom protested only a little before mummy explained that the fish would be in a new aquarium. Didn’t he want to see that? Tom did not, eager to see his fishies in their new home.

“Come on then sweetie.” She crooned holding out her hand to him. The actor zealously took it, and they journeyed back to the luxury that had brought them there. The first thing Acai’s sweetheart did was check their state room for a fish tank. Mammy chuckled as she took off her now uncomfortable wedges.

He had found what he was looking for, and seemed mesmerized by the little fish flitting about the water. Mommy snuck a kiss on a his cheek.

“I’m going to take a shower. Why don’t you think of some names for fishies, hmm?”

Tom turned to her wanting to give her his full attention. The actor was ardent in trying to please her (and only her) because he knew she was different. In the past he had been eager to please, and that privilege had been abused. _He_ had been abused. However, Acai didn’t have to be asked for kisses or sweetness. She had been doing/being this before things had been guaranteed. It was true that madame Z had made them sign contracts, but that had been more for privacy.

Their coupling would only be secure for Acai if they actually had a relationship. He had asked her to be his mommy, and wanted to go further. However, she had been right when she told him they needed to go over rules and boundaries. Although his gut had told him she was the one, there were still some steps they had to go through.

“I’ll be back in a little while. Then you can tell me what you named them okay?”

Before she left, she gave him a cuddle. Pressing her nose to his, she nuzzled him with a quiet chuckle. Tom was left feeling secure as she walked away. Now, he was determined to name each gold fish. All the while, Acai tried her best to rush her shower as she could get back to her little one. An elegant nightgown, fluffy white towel, and anything else possibly needed was provided for her. Luckily Madame Z was detailed oriented, as she had not given either person time enough to pack.

Swiftly she dried off her body, and pulled the nightclothes down over her nakedness. As she walked back to him, she could not hide the smile that spread across her full lips. He sat there waiting for her patiently, eager to tell her all of the new fishy names.

“Hey sweetie, what did you name your new fishies?”

Tom loved when she cooed at him in her warm voice. The timbre soothed his anxieties. Acai put a softly curved arm around his slender waist. She pointed to the fat black and orange gold fish.

“What’s his name?”

Baby boy became very serious.

“Sir Squiggles.” He replied.

There was no response of laughter or judgment. His mommy nodded, asking for the names of the others. After listening to each name, she pointed out said fish and their distinct name. Mommy had listened to her baby, and seemed very interested in what he was doing.

“My favorite fish is Puffer Daddy.” Acai told him, pointing at the smaller fish with puffy cheeks that looked like balloons.

Just then a slow moving, chubby fish came out from behind a big rock, and sluggishly swam back to his friends. He was the biggest one with deep orange coloring.

“Pumpkin.” Little Tom announced.

Acai laughed, nodding as she pecked his cheek.

“That’s the perfect name.”

Pumpkin had just become both of their favorites. They stood together watching the fishy shenanigans unfold. The tank was colorfully decorated, could easily hold her little’s attention for hours. Concern was bubbling up in him however, and a frown crossed his features.

“Have they been fed?”

Acai slipped away, going to reach for a small bottle of fish food.

“Here honey, give them just a pinch okay?”

Tom nodded solemnly. He did exactly as his mommy had pleasantly directed him. The sprinkle was generous, but effective. All of the fish came clamoring to the top to gobble up some fishy flakes. Mommy stood near him, watching the feast as she rest her chin on his shoulder. Soon things in fish world called down, and it was time for more pressing matters.

Acai sat down on the edge of their bed, patting the spot next to her.

“Hey sweetie, do you mind if we talk about some big people things now?” Her voice was coaxing smile open. He looked down at his outfit, then asked with real innocence:

“Could you help me change first? Please?”

She got up, and first helped him take off his jacket. Her deft fingers undid the buttons of his expensive shirt. He was well muscled, with sinewy arms, and a lank figure. It was such a meager description for such a marvelous man. Those dark eyes came up to see him looking shyly pleased that she had been checking him out. Mommy smiled back, shaking her head slightly with amusement.

“Does baby need mommy to help with his trousers?” Acai asked a little cautiously, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“I can do it myself mommy. Thank you.” He replied sweetly.

Mommy turned to fold his shirt, and grab his pajamas. She had a little giggle to herself when she saw the pattern of little cakes, teapots, and teacups with their saucers.

“You are going to look so adorable baby boy.” Mommy gushed when brought him the jammies. All she heard was “ehehe” before asking him to put up his hands so she could pull the shirt over his not so little body. Tom put his pants on, looking down at the comfy jams.

“Okay mommy, I am ready.”

“That’s my gorgeous boy!” Acai complimented as he sat down next to her. He snuggled up against her watching Acai look over both of their contacts. She was paying more attention to his, as she wanted to bring up some questions, hoping to make things more clear. In these pages, the actor emphasized he would need a lot of reassurance, someone who was extremely patient, and experienced. He was afraid to do anything bad since Tom had been mistreated by other doms. There was more information amongst the paper, but Acai wanted the information from the real person.

“Can I ask you some questions?”

Her tone was kind, showing him that she wanted to be gentle, and not encroach on anything he didn’t want to talk about it.

Tom pressed his lips against her temple.

“Of course.”

She gave a deep sigh before going on.

“I just wanted to know more about your history? I don’t want to repeat it.”

“I think that would be impossible, see who you are. I would like to share everything with you though.”


	7. Almost here!

**YOU GUYS!** I finally found my muse for this story, and I am writing this next chapter! Look for it this week! I hope you have a greet day and week!

 

Xoxox,

Sin


	8. Sharing Pasts: Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time to glimpse a look at Tom's past.

** Sharing Pasts: Tom **

 

          A nervous hand wove through dark hair as the couple settled into the master cabin. Strong arms pulled the feminine figure closer into his hold.

          “What is bothering you love?” He asked kissing her forehead.

          Acai sighed into his neck. Tom could feel the nerves ringing through her body.

          “I don’t know how you will react to my past.” She confessed, now chewing on her pinky.

          For a moment Mr. Hiddleston could only stare transfixed as those lovely lips chewing delicately on the smallest appendage on her hand. When his attention finally returned, he managed to reply:

          “I know I am a bit sheltered, but I am very open, and I am eager to hear about you, even the dark part.”

          The chewing stopped as she looked up at him with eyes that wanted to believe, but were still uncertain.

          “I will begin, and if you feel comfortable you can share too.”

          It took a moment before she nodded in agreement.

          They began softly as Acai asked about his childhood. Tom had been the only son amongst two sisters. His father had been austere on his good days and abusive on his worst. His mother had done her best (short of leaving in the early years) to shield her children.

Acai could hear the disappointment in his tone. Little mommy kissed her baby before positioning herself behind him. She widened her legs, as her front would mesh with his back. Her arms wrapped around his chest. Kissing the back of his neck, she listened as he took a deep relieving breath. As he relaxed he spoke about leaving for Eton when he was seven.

_“That must have been hard for you.” Acai said in her softest voice._

_“It was expected.” He sighed, seemingly resigned to the duty that he was born into._

_Acai gave him a squeeze, her chin resting on his shoulder. He mentioned that it was an expectation that had been handed down through his family. There were high expectations as he was dropped off at the all boys’ school. The actor had been scared to go, but school proved to be a positive place for him. Away from his father, and dysfunctional family he thrived. His favorite subjects were languages, literature, and acting. The love he had for acting started here._

_“And of course you began your most important relationship with William Shakespeare.” The Colombian beauty joked._

_He could picture the wide grin spreading across her lovely face. She was gifted with the “hehehe” before he replied:_

_“Yes, I suppose you could say that.”_

For the next six years Tom flourished in school, and when he did go home his mother made sure that he only saw her and his sisters. She was legally separated from his father when the actor was about 11. When they were finally announced their divorce when he was 13, it was not a surprise. He had always felt as if he had not had a real father. He focused on the school plays, and small productions he was invited to take part in. Tom had joined the acting club, and began friendships that would last for the rest of his life.

When it came time for university, the actor was easily accepted into Cambridge. Thus far, he was living up and going beyond his “father’s” expectation. Even with all this success and accomplishment, something was missing. University was about to open many doors for the shielded young Thomas…

_“What did they teach you at Eton?” Acai asked, curious to know what Tom had actually been educated in primary school._

_“The basics of course. The parts included in the genitals, how sex worked (what happened during, and the possible outcomes), birth (we watched a film), masturbation, etc.”_

_He listed the things on his fingers as he remembered the different things that had been introduced to him via the classroom._

_“Did you explore outside of the classroom?”_

_She had crawled around to his side, expecting a cute blush to fall across his cheeks. She was pleased when she saw the flush finally appear._

_“In some things.” He murmured looking away, with a shy smile._

_A Cheshire grin spread across her face, but she didn’t push him as she kissed both of his coy cheeks._

At Cambridge Tom opted to take a class about sex & sexuality, and all of it opened his eyes. Finally he was connected to something that he had not been able to find before. The actor had never had a true relationships, he had brief relations with both men and women. They were either mostly sexual or short and damaging. Now, the class introduced him to a lifestyle that spoke to him. It was a branch of the S&M lifestyle where the doms were known as “daddy” or “mommy”, and the subs were known as “littles”. Unfortunately, the class did not help Tom pick his first daddy.

_His new mommy crawled into Tom’s lap sensing something painful was coming. Like a little kitten, she snuggled against him, providing comfort for what was to come. The actor let out a sigh, and small smile. His hands weren’t shaking anymore as he shared his story, as Acai had made him feel secure. Sitting there, she just leaned against him letting him take his time as he gathered his thoughts._

_“I guess when I was growing up with the father that I had, I was searching for someone that would fill that role.” He mused, as if speaking to himself._

_There was a strain in his voice that pulled at her heart. She cupped his cheek in her hand bringing him back to a more positive moment. She inquired if he wanted to take a break, but he shook his head._

_“Just stay right here with me.” He requested in his velvet tones._

_The pact was sealed with a kiss before he went on._

Tom entered his late teens with an anger that had been hidden away since his childhood. He began to smoke and drink in excess trying to fill some void inside him. This was right before he discovered the daddy dom/little lifestyle. Once he found a community that welcomed him, the actor began making connections. This new group became his closest friends, and led to him meeting his first and only daddy dominant. Tom would only refer to this man as “James”. An older, experienced dom who (Tom did not realize this at the time) was looking for a young man he could control, and manipulate.

James had his eye on the young curly blonde for some time, and asked a mutual friend to introduce them. The actor was eager to meet the handsome older man whom the friend eagerly talked up to the naïve 19 year old. They went to dinner at a posh restaurant for their first meeting/date. James wowed his potential baby boy with his charm and attentiveness. He asked all the right questions, and made the night all about Tom.

_Acai knew very well how this went. In this and every other lifestyle there were people that were happy to feed on hapless youths that were just getting their feet wet. Abuse was often rife, and it was difficult to reach out to those injured, as the cases were not taken seriously by officials. She was already predicting that this “James” was luring a younger Tom into a trap. Pinching the end of her nose, she tried to stave off tears._

_It was likely that Tom had been searching to fill a spot in his heart that his father had left after leaving him without that strong role model. A strong and affectionate daddy could have been therapeutic for him. Instead a “friend” led the actor into an ill-fated match._

_“I don’t like where this story is going.” She lamented as a downcast shadow passed over her face._

_Acai had never been good at hiding her emotions, especially if someone she cared about was being hurt. Even though these events had been a part of the past, indignation still rose to the surface. Those tiger-eyes flashed with want of retribution and empathetic distress. The man in whose lap she was sitting unexpectedly smiled at her support._

_“You are utterly incredible you know that?” He whispered before moving on, “but that was in the past, and I want to share the rest with you, and get it off my chest.”_

_Acai made what Tom interpreted as a “growl” that was meant to hold back any return words. She swallowed them, and nodded, gesturing him to continue as he chuckled._

_“Thank you.”_

The relationship with James progressed quickly. After their third meeting James ask the inexperienced actor to move in with him. He reasoned that his home was not far from the university, he would have his own car to take him back and forth, he would take care of any cost Tom required, and lastly could not simply be without him. Caught up in the infatuation, the actor agreed. The first weeks were unbelievable: James seemed to meet all of Tom’s needs, and was supportive of his career, until things started picking up.

Slowly, James began to reveal a controlling side that Tom had not known about. Tom would tell him about jobs, and James would “suggest” that he not take them, and “would rather him stay home”. The older man himself was working long hours, and his presence at home had dwindled. Why did Tom need to be home if he wasn’t going to be spending time with him?

“I would just rather you be here safe and sound.” James replied easily.

Things only seemed to get worse when James and Tom made a trip to meet the actor’s family. His mother and two sisters were polite, but were not exactly welcoming to Tom’s new partner. Whenever a family member tried to talk to him about it, James would always be lingering about, eager to take Tom away from the situation. Upon leaving his family home, Tom noted that James was more eager to keep his little by him. The older man took away his car, would not tell Tom when his family called, and at some point took away his phone. James didn’t even bother making excuses for these actions anymore.

The emotional abuse began around the second to third month, as did the neglect. James’ interest in Tom had begun to wane, but he was not about to give his little up to any other daddy. The actor was his object, he belonged to him, and he had him trapped right where he wanted him. The needs of the baby boy were not taken into consideration anymore. James brought him out for sex mostly, and as time past he simply began to lock Tom in his bedroom when he left.

The friend that introduced them grew concerned. He was regretting ever setting up the meeting under Jason’s influence. When he could not reach Tom, he asked around and got the number of his mother. Calling her that same day, he told her of his fears, and gave her James’ address. They made a plan to meet, and either confront James or (more favorable) find a way to bring Tom back. It was around the Christmas season, a time of celebrating that the actor would miss out on because “he wasn’t worthy of any celebration”.

_A deep snarl fumbled from Acai’s core when these words hit her ears. She remained rigid as the actor tried to pull her into an embrace._

_“I want to kill him.” She growled, a terrible fury causing her body to shake._

_“It gets better love. Just calm down okay?” He whispered in her ear, trying his best to cool her down._

_The fact that she was expressing these reactions was helping him keep the depression he had felt during this time in check. He was still getting used to being with someone who genuinely care for him. He felt a pull on his arm, and was forced to leave his thoughts._

_“Get it to it then mister, I want to hear the good part.” Acai informed him with a pout._

_Tom hid a snort, before his tigress surprised him with a kiss. Closing his eyes, he pulled her closer to him, eagerly inviting her into his mouth, letting her taste anything she desired. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she heard his guttural groan. A hand moved to the back of his neck pulling him closer. It was a beautiful interlude to the good ending both were looking forward to._

The day finally came for the friend and mother to meet. Luckily for them, James was nowhere to be seen, and his “doorman” was not about to refuse entrance to a livid mother.

“And where might Mr. ___ might be keeping him?” She asked acidly of the “butler” who rushed to meet them in the corridor.

Instantly said servant became flustered. He assumed she meant the young man confined to a small bedroom. He tripped over his feet trying to lead the way. Ms. Hiddleston shot Marcus (the friend) a scornful look. When they had arrived at the door, mama bear roared:

“Let him out!”

Friend and mother were finally reunited. Ms. Hiddleston gave Tom a pair of warm clothes (and shoes) to change into, wrapped him up in a winter coat before threatening that she would kill the butler if he ever gave away what had happened that day. Tom was taken to his family home where his two sisters met him with relief. In the ensuing days the family looked into what they could do about James. The actor took time to start seeing a therapist, and eventually went back to school (after taking a semester off).

_“What happened to James?” Acai asked eager to hear that the man had been met with hefty consequences._

_Tom looked sheepishly away from her. She held back her sigh._

_“They said they couldn’t do anything?” She offered softly._

_“They couldn’t find him.” Tom replied._

_Mommy could tell that her baby couldn’t be an adult any longer. He was crushed, and needed her soothing._

_Acai offered her thumb to Tom who was understandably disappointed with this part of the story. He took it into his mouth, and began sucking on it hoping for comfort. His mommy ran her hand through his curls._

_“It’s okay.” She cooed over and over._

_He sucked, tasting her flesh as he relaxed under her words and touches._

“Why don’t we get ready for bed?” She asked, feeling the exhaustion pour from his body. Tom nodded, reluctantly letting go of her thumb.

Baby was too tired for a bath, so mommy let him take a shower.

“Just soap up and get out okay?” He pleaded.

Acai knew this was code for him not wanting to wash his hair that night. She nodded, and went to fetch his pjs. The actor turned off the water, and changed into the jammies she had laid out for him. He smiled as he laid eyes on his mama back in the bedroom. She pulled back the covers for both of them, giggling a little as her baby wormed his way in. Crawling in next to him, Acai brought the blankets back up, readying for sleep. The actor was almost out before the lights could be turned off. Acai waited a few moments before she carefully slipped out.

          Sneaking into the study, Acai turned on her laptop. She signed into her gmail, sending off a note to one of her closet friends she had met through the dom/little community. She knew that he would be able to find what she was looking for…

 


	9. Lazy Days & Swan Floats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Acai decide to take a break from the intense moments of their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I am sorry this took so long! I am trying to get chapters out on a more timely manner. I hope you enjoy it anyway :).
> 
> xoxox  
> Sin

Lazy Days & Swan Floats

 

Acai had slipped into the bed next to her baby after she had shut down the computer. Tom snuggled closer to her, smiling when his mommy put her protective arms around him. Soon the beautiful Colombian had fallen asleep to the sound of the ocean waves breaking against the yacht. She only woke up when she felt her boyfriend caressing her cheek. Slowly she opened those soulful eyes, when she saw him she gave a broad smile. He returned the grin with one of his own.

                “Good morning darling.” He greeted as she hummed her greeting.

                “How are you feeling this morning?” She asked, concerned after all that he had shared the night before.

                “I am feeling better now, actually.” Tom confessed, with a gentle look of relief.

                Acai sat up, kissing his nose and then his sensual mouth.

                “Good, I am glad to hear that.” She replied.

                Tom watched as Acai turned down the blankets.

                “Have you eaten breakfast yet?” She asked, as he made his way over to where she stood.

                The actor shook his head, telling her that he had only woken up a little before her. She took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. They had a private chef, but Acai dismissed him for that morning.

                “I want to make you breakfast myself.” She informed Tom, following that up with asking what he would like to eat.

                Tom thought for a moment, looking cutely befuddled. Acai gave him another kiss.

                “How about I see what there is, and surprise you?” She asked, raising her brows slightly.

The actor nodded, looked relieved by this choice. He pulled up one of the counter stools so he could watch her. Acai was looking through the fridge, finding that it was well stocked with anything that they would need. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere though as she closed the door.

“What’s wrong love?” Tom asked softly.

Acai didn’t look up as she began to cut some fresh fruit for a fruit salad. She asked her paramour how he would like his eggs. Tom was not sure if she had heard him or not.

“Acai?” Tom interjected, growing concerned.

She jumped a little, snapping back to the present moment.

“Sorry, I’m a little preoccupied this morning.” She apologized.

“Is something bothering you?” Tom inquired gently.

Acai put the basket of eggs down, trying hard to concentrate on the topic at hand.

“I’m just nervous to talk about my past, but I need to.” She quickly added before he could object.

“Before we get on that topic, I would like you to eat breakfast.” She managed a little smirk.

Tom acquiesced, and the couple ate a delicious and rather cheerful breakfast of fruit, soft-boiled eggs, and tasty parfaits. Acai was not too distracted to press some orange juice. She was hoping that this might take the darkness away from her thoughts. The exotica smiled to herself, peeking at her baby enjoying his meal. Acai sat down next to him, dipping a spoon into one of the tasty parfaits. As they ate she ran her slender fingers through his curls, and grinned as he purred. Kissing the back of his neck she suggested:

“I know, why don’t we go to the beach today? Maybe the bright scenery will make my story a little bit better.”

The yacht had anchored at a small private island that the couple would be staying at for the next three days. This island was special because in the center was a sort of natural oasis pool. Acai proposed that they bring some lunch, beach floats, and all beach things to this shady spot, and try to have a fun day. Tom’s handsome face lit up at this suggestion. They made a plan that she would make the lunch while he gather chairs, towels, and umbrella. The pair would ask for help with the floats, as they brought everything together to their perfect spot.

Acai finished their lunch early. She hoped that Tom would enjoy the fruit, pressed juice in water bottles, chicken salad wraps, (water of course), and a bunch of tasty snacks. She popped into the master suite, a little smirk passing over her sensual lips. Acai decided that she would put on one of her more skimpy swimsuits. She picked a black bikini with low waisted cut out bottoms that left much to the imagination. She placed an aquamarine sarong over it, waiting jubilantly for the reveal.

Acai grabbed the lunch cooler, and went to find Tom. With the help of one of the yacht members they managed to get everything out to the oasis. Choosing a spot was easy, and both Acai and Tom thanked their helper immensely as he traveled back to the boat. The beautiful Colombian placed the cooler in the shadiest spot. Walking closer to the floats as the actor set up the little table.

When she spotted the infamous swan float, she couldn’t hold back a giggle. She knew it was not the same that Taylor Swift had used in her picture with then “boyfriend” Calvin Harris, but it was definitely from the same company. Her giggle turned to a chortle as she imagined taking a picture of her and Tom riding along in the same poses, as they took ridiculously self-indulgent poses.

“What is so amusing?” The actor asked, with a sexy grin.

His love pointed at the swan, watching his face for a reaction. Tom seemed perplexed at first, so Acai helped him out:

“Calvin Harris, instagram.”

“Ah yes.” He drawled, still cheerful even as he recalled the photo his ex had placed on Instagram with the man before him.

“You know, I was thinking, we should make our _own_ photos on it, and post it to _your_ instagram.”

Her eyes turned upward as she began her statement, making sure that he took it all in. Acai knew very well that celebrity instagrams were used to advertise an image a team of people cultivated for their client. She thought that he would be anxious at the idea, but Tom’s look turned conciliatory. He started to laugh when she mentioned that she had brought a selfie stick.

“Are you down then?” She asked still trying to gauge if he would actually go through with it.

He nodded.

“Let’s do this.”

Acai leaned into to kiss him, sealing their pact. It was a heady moment as she realized that she was also going to get to reveal her new “outfit”.

“All right, but I have a surprise.” She told her boyfriend coyly.

Before he could reply, the lovely latina was letting her sarong slowly make its journey to the white sand below. The actor watched transfixed as she showed him the piece underneath. She looked absolutely marvelous in the barely there swimsuit. The top bared her copper breasts, while the bottom hugged her ample butt. He was especially a fan of the cut outs on the sides.

“Our picture might be a little racier.” Acai acknowledged, trying to pose innocently, and failing.

                The actor just nodded, eyes still following the curves of her body. Acai brought a finger underneath of his chin, lifting it up so that he was staring into her appealing dark eyes.

                “You will have all day to look at it, but if we get started now, you will be able to _touch_ it.”

                This was all the pushing he needed to get things started. Acai placed her phone on the “selfie stick” still amused that she had actually found a use for it. Tom held the float steady as she got on, and carefully got on behind her as he pushed it into deeper water. That’s when all the antics began…

                “So, I’m pretty sure they had a professional camera person taking their photo.” Acai said looking at her phone.

                “You mean a photographer?” Tom asked with a chuckle.

                “Yes that too.”

                They enjoyed the beautiful day with the crystalline water, and white sand beach. The pool (they had been told) was not too deep, and held a rich life of fish and other sea life. Acai was relieved when she discovered that there were no sharks or harmful beings in the clear water. Dipping her feet into the water, she found it to be refreshingly cool. She felt Tom’s arms around her waist.

                “Ready?” He asked clearly entertained by what they were about to do.

                “Ready.”

                Their first set of pictures were exceedingly silly. Acai had turned over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at her paramour, only to find that he was doing the same. They made faces, and Acai caught them in a genuine moment of pure laughter. She was sure that she and Tom were having a better time than Taylor ever had. She felt the actor’s lips caress the side of her neck, pulling back with a contented smile. Acai did not take any photos of this. There had to be some restrictions.

The copper Colombian was not calculated like most celebrities in Hollywood today. She believed that her private life was just that, _private_. She didn’t believe in having huge teams to tell her what to do. Everything was wonderfully natural. Acai noted with pride that this seemed to be rubbing off on her beau.

“You know, I really have no intention on posting this to your Instagram.” Acai told him, as he nuzzled her shoulder.

                “I wouldn’t mind.” He told her sincerely.

                She shrugged a little.

                “As much as I dislike your ex, I want to keep you to myself. When the day comes that we have to go public, it will be because we are forced to.”

                “Agreed.” Tom consented, feeling relieved that Acai was on the same page.

                Acai’s easygoing, and yet strong personality complimented his more submissive and anxious one extremely well. She didn’t have to prove anything to anyone, and was comfortable not sharing her love life with the world. There was no calculation in her actions.

                “I’m still taking these photos though.” She informed him.

                He chuckled before kissing her shoulder. Apparently Acai loved to take pictures of everything. She had told him once that she needed to capture memories “just in case”. They only took one where they were truly imitating the singer and her DJ. The only difference was that _this_ couple was truly happy.

                “This float is ridiculous.” Acai announced to a burst of laughter from Tom.

                “You are just now realizing this?” He inquired in that sexy voice of his.

                “No, it’s just the first time I am verbalizing it.”

                “Hmm.” Was his pleasant response.

                Acai suggested that they swam back to shore, and trade it in for the Intex Inflatable Canopy Island. Both slid off the swan, Tom first, Acai sliding down after. They managed between them to pull the float back to the beach. Once they had found the Intex float, Tom proposed that they take their lunch with them on the huge float. It took a few minutes to figure out how all of this would work, but they got it together somehow.

                Once out on the water, Acai passed out the wraps, and put a water, and juice water bottle in the two-cup holders. Tom took a few bites before complimenting Acai on her cooking skills. The food was consumed quickly, and replaced with something both had wanted since the night before: cuddling.

                Tom was a very affectionate partner, who also sought out affection from his partner when he was feeling anxious or insecure. Acai was eager to give it to him whenever he needed it.

                “Thank you for sharing your past with me.” Acai commented as she heard the water lap up against the float.

                Tom confessed that he had been waiting for the right moment to tell his story. The day after he had met her, he had known that he wanted to disclose this part of his life with her.

                “I wanted to tell you everything.” He said, a little shyly.

                “You can tell me anything.” She replied, squeezing his hand.

                They talked a little bit about the diva Tom had dated briefly. The actor told her that it had been constructed to bring attention away from the Kanye & Kim incident. He had been rather confused about the details, as it had not been shared with him at the time. Paps always followed their “dates”. After awhile Tom suspected that Taylor (or her people) had been calling them. There were cameras for everything. Tom confessed that he had liked the attention a bit, but that had been in the early days.

                At first, Tom had been sure that it had been the beginning of promising relationship. All of it lasted a mere three moths, if that. Knowing Miss Swift, it was made to be the actor’s fault (she had wanted her privacy, and was scared that Tom was just dating her for the publicity).

                “Are you serious?” Acai interjected, as she rolled her soulful eyes, “that bitch thought _you_ were the one that wanted publicity? The girl that writes about all of her exes, has all of her relationships on all of the magazine covers, and talks about all of them whenever she can? _She_ didn’t want the publicity?”

                She scoffed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

                “Taylor Swift, the queen of controlling her image through the media was “scared” that you wanted to use her for publicity. That is so moronic! I can’t believe people actually believe that shit.”

                Acai shook her head, her eyes rolling heavenward noting her displeasure. Tom secretly felt pleased that his feisty Colombian was indignant on his behalf, but he tried to calm her. He told her that it didn’t bother him any longer, and that all he could think about was her. This seemed to appease her a little, at least on the surface. She had filed this info back into her mind for future use.

                “I still don’t like her.” She sniffed.

                “That’s all right, I think many would agree with you.”

                Acai snickered, and burrowed back into his arms…

                She hadn’t talked about her past, yet they had shared a bit more about each other on the crystal pool. It had been a wonderful afternoon.

                That night, back on the boat, Acai snuck out of bed again. She had snuck a text to one of her friends, seeing if she could find America’s sweetheart’s number. She had a little message for the blonde diva. She was happy to find that her friend had the exact digits. Acai searched through the photos from that day on the float, choose one she had shot in one of their (her and Tom) more natural moments. In the text box, she wrote:

                “This is what a real couple looks like.”

                She made sure that she sent it from a blocked number before pressing send…


	10. Good News!

**Hey everyone!**

I am just writing to let you know that I am back, and have fresh ideas for this series! There will be one last chapter in this part before Acai and Tom go back to reality. I am also going to write another special part for Valentine's Day. I hope you are excited as I am! I am going to start writing this week, and I hope that at the latest I will have the last chapter on Monday. :) Sorry for the wait, I have had some family illness that kept me away. I am excited to be back!

xoxox

Sin


	11. Baby Boy At the Beach (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acai has a special day at the beach planned for little Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you like this chapter! I had intended that there would be only one more chapter, but things do not always go as planned. I have a t least two or three more before the final part in this part of the series. I hope you enjoy!

Baby Boy On the Beach

Part One

            It was barely even light outside when Acai woke up the next morning. She made sure her baby was still tucked in and sleeping happily before she kissed his temple. Placing his favorite teddy bear underneath his arm, she left the suite; Sarah (the Activity Director) was already waiting for her.

            “Thank you so much for helping me with all of this. I really appreciate it.” The tall Colombian enthused gratefully.

            “It’s really no problem. I am happy to help.” Sarah assured with a sincere smile.

            “I’m hoping that I was able to find the perfect spot for you and Tom for this afternoon. Would you like me to show you how we set it up?” Sarah continued as they walked away from the master bedroom.

            “That would be great.” The bronzed beauty breathed with a little sigh of relief.

            As the two made their way out to the beautiful beach, a crewmember was filling a large beach bag worthy of any good beach mommy.

            Acai adored the setup: under a large canopy were two comfortable looking beach chairs, various toys for little Tom (every one imaginable it seemed), and a place for the cooler that would hold their lunch.

            “It’s perfect.” Acai affirmed, turning her beautiful face towards Sarah, a look of excitement in those two toned eyes.

            “Great!” The Director rejoined, “We are preparing a beach bag for you, and a summer lunching using the menu you created. Was there anything else that you needed?”

            Acai could not help but admire Sarah’s efficiency. She genuinely enjoyed her job, especially the part that she got to work with people like Acai and Tom Hiddleston. There was nothing more Acai could think to add.

            “That’s all. Thank you for everything!” She enthused as they made their way back to the yacht.

            By now, her baby boy would be wiping the sleep away from his precious eyes. Rushing back to the room, mommy was able to open the door just as baby started to wake up.

            “Hey sweetie.” She cooed as she leaned into his cheek.

            “Is anything wrong mommy?” He asked, his voice a little worried.

            Tommy seemed anxious that mommy had not wakened up next to him.

            “Everything is all right darling.” She reassured as she sat down on the edge of his side of the bed.

            “In fact, I have a lot of fun things planned for the day.” She ran her slender fingers through his spindly curls.

            This instantly brought a smile to his princely face.

            “What are we going to do mama?” He asked, his blue gray eyes brightening with animation.

            “I was thinking we could spend the day at the beach. We can make sandcastles, go swimming, and collect seashells. How does that sound?” She queried with a soft smile.

            “I can’t wait!” The exuberance in his reply warmed her heart.

            “Let’s go get some breakfast first.” She requested pulling back the covers.

            Tom slid out of bed, ready to get dressed for the day.

            During the first meal of the day, baby Tom prattled on about the things they could do whilst at the beach. Acai just grinned, more eager than ever to take him to their special spot.

            Finally Tom finished his milk, and changed into his swimming trunks, and a t-shirt. Sarah handed her the beach bag, and cheerfully lead them to their secluded place.

            “Thank you!” Acai repeated, her polite baby cheering his own not far behind.

            “You guys have a great day! If you need anything else, just give me a call.” She waved, leaving the couple to their summer fun.

            The beautiful Colombian placed the bag onto the chair, warning her boy that they would need to put the sun block on before going back into the sun.

            “Okay mommy.” The handsome boy replied dutifully.

            Acai helped him to take the shirt off. Folding it up for the moment. She took the bottle of children’s sun block from her beach bag. Squeezing some into her hand, she began to rub it into his tender skin. The shoulders were first, followed by the arms.

            “You’re such a good boy.” Acai crooned as Tom held out his arm for her to cover.

            A faint blush crossed his cheeks, causing his mama to press a kiss to his nose.

            Once mommy was done his chest, she let him finish his legs and feet. He tried to be as thorough as his mom. Acai looked on in pride as he slathered on the rather thick substance. Soon he was looking up at her helplessly.

            “What’s wrong baby?” Mama asked her baby boy pointing to his feet.

            “It tickles.” He pouted, his eyes serious.

            The maternal Colombian held back a chuckle.

            “Silly boy! You don’t have to put anything on them. I have your water shoes right here.” She pointed out, holding up said shoes.

            Little Tom gathered his shoes, and almost had one on when Acai attacked him with the tickle monster. Giggling helplessly, baby boy did not try very hard to pull his foot away. Eventually mommy stopped and placed the vacant shoe on his foot.

            “There we go. You are all ready. What do you want to do first?”

            Little Tom thought for a moment.

            “Can we go into the water?” He asked brightly.

            “Of course bebe, but we will have to put your floaties on.” She instructed.

            Floaties on, Tom was prepared. He took mama’s hand, and charged towards the water. They got as far as the tide. Baby boy let the cool water rush over his shoed feet. He seemed a little hesitant to go any further.

            “Hey sweet boy, are you okay?” Mama purred as she pulled him closer to her.

            Her little shook his head, but did not elaborate.

            “It’s okay sweetie pie, mama will stay close, and hold your hand. We won’t go in far. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

            He was silent for a moment, and then he flicked his blue eyes towards her. Adorably he peeked at her and asked:

            “You promise?”

            Mommy nodded and renewed her promise. With a new vigor, he began to splash into further depths. He kept close to his mommy, but had become more adventurous. Mommy and baby playfully splashed one another, Tom feeling more carefree now that mama had kept her promise.

            The water was crystal clear, and the couple could see through the aquamarine depths. Acai was able to point out beautiful fish, sea stars, and beautiful coral. This distracted him from his earlier fear. Little Tom swam a bit, his mommy right by his side…

            Little Tom had taken to looking back into the water.

            “Mommy, can I have a sea star and some of these fishies?” He was pointing as some of the more colorful schools, and a particularly large starfish slowly moving across the sandy floor.

            “Well…”

            Acai explained that even one fish or starfish taken from their home could upset the delicate ecosystem. Little Tom listened transfixed as his mama told him about the coral life, and how it was exceedingly important to protect the endangered reef. Little Tom seemed a little sad by this, until mommy explained assured him that there were ways to save it.

            “You are so smart mama.” Baby boy complimented, looking at Acai in awe.

            She planted a kiss in between his eyes.

            “Why don’t we make a sand castle?” Her raspy voice full of promised delights.

            “Oh please mommy?” Little Tom agreed with exhilaration.

           


	12. Baby Boy on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to "Baby Boy on The Beach pt 1". Acai and Tom make sandcastles, have a vibrant lunch "party", and finally collect some seashells. Acai checks her email, and is connected to a former sub of James...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating after a long absence! I hope you guys are enjoying this series. I am glad I am back and updating again! Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think?
> 
> xoxo  
> Sin

Baby Boy on The Beach

Part 2

            Little Tom grabbed his buckets and sandcastle kit (all held in his little arms). He was running back to his mama, when he stopped.

            “How do you make a sandcastle mama?” He queried, those adorable eyes deeply curious.

            “Let me show you.” She offered.

            He was off on his widdle legs again, trotting gamely towards his mommy.

            She took one of his buckets, and filled it with wet sand. She moved out of the way of the water, and turned it over. Watching with total attention, Tom watched every detail so he could copy later on.

            “You just need to make sure that your sand is not too dry.” Mommy instructed.

            Tommy nodded, and inquired on what kind of castle they could make. He was sure that mommy was capable of the most intricate; after all, she was his mommy. Acai smiled at this and rewarded him with a sweet kiss on the cheek. She told him that it did not have to be perfect. This seemed to relieve little Tom, who was still anxious over the demands that had been made against him in the past. They could make a loose plan. However, mama wanted to focus on having fun.

            “First we need to reapply your sun block.” Acai concluded, with a gentle smile.

            Tom obliged with no complaint, ready to start his castle one he was armed again…

            Mommy and her baby boy made a great team. Tom eagerly filled up buckets of wet sand while mama started on the wall. Little Tom diligently worked on the first tower. He would sneak glances over at his mommy, and feel grateful that she was always eager to spend time with him.

            “Do you need anymore sand?” He asked already up with his bucket and shovel.

            “Yes please.” The reply came with the beam that little Tom (and big Tom) loved.

            “Coming right up.” Her little pronounced, running towards the surf.

            As the morning wore on into an aqua and pink afternoon, the sandcastle grew bigger. Little Tom kept them fresh on wet sand, while working on different towers around the castle. The wall of the impressive building covered four sides.

            “Looking pretty good bebe.” She complimented.

            Tom loved the new nickname, especially when Acai told him it was French for “baby”.

            _“Will I always be your baby?” He had asked her in a hushed voice._

_“Always my sweet boy.” Mama had kissed both of his cheeks, “Never forget that okay?”_

_Her baby boy had nodded, a huge grin covering most of his face._

Now mama was helping to sculpt different shapes to give the towers more of a castle feel. She made windows, and even worked on the front castle gates.

            “Wow mommy, I love it!” Little Tom exclaimed looking at the finished product.

            Acai asked him to retrieve her camera, as she wanted to take a picture of him near its majesty. Her baby boy rushed to do as he was told. Mama took many photos, showing Tom the pictures after she took them. Little Tom seemed pleased by this. Her baby was bouncing back tenfold from the abuse he had suffered after his last dom. She was giving him the positive and loving attention he needed right now.

            After the last photo, Acai heard Tom’s stomach growled.

            “Someone is hungry.” Mama noted with a little teasing.

            Little Tom blushed a little, but nodded. He explained that he had been “too busy” for “food time”. Chuckling, mommy took his hand, and led him back to the canopy.

            “I have a special lunch for you.” Acai told him.

            Big Tom noticed that she seemed almost shy. He found this to be adorable. Quickly he hid this, and watched as Acai started putting dishes onto the table. There were two cheerful smoothies, vivid plates that held vibrant foods, and dishes for clotted cream and butter. The first “course” was a bowel of strawberry soup, and a little plate that held an orange scone. Acai placed the clotted cream near little Tom, knowing it was one of his favorites. She also handed him a pineapple mango smoothie.

            “Thank you mama.” Little Tom murmured, a little overwhelmed by it all.

            He had pulled out Acai’s chair for her before he had climbed into his own.

            “Look at you, grown up and treating your mommy well.”

            Little Tom felt pride in his chest under her positive words. She thanked him again, and squeezed his hand.

            “You’re welcome.” Little Tom replied, his turn to be shy.

            Acai’s baby boy loved the colors and the flavors of the meal. The soup was a vibrant pink, and there were bright oranges in the scone. Tasting them was a joy to his taste buds. He had never had soup like this. It was a cold delicious creamy blend of one of his favorite fruits. Little Tom delighted in the clotted cream and orange in the scone. Acai’s baby boy made sure to use the best of his manners. Mama had put whipped cream on top of his smoothie. It was all just getting better!

            “This is very good mommy.” Little Tom enthused as he finished his scone.

            His soup was already gone by now, and he was most of the way through his smoothie. She could see him sweating a little, and knew it was time for the second course.

            “Time for the next course.” Acai announced.

            “Please mama.” Tom replied enthusiastically.

            Mama cleared the plates, getting up to get the new ones. The main course was turkey and avocado wraps. She placed it in front of him as she poured pink lemonade into his new glass cup. Tom took a bite of his wrap, enjoying the taste of fresh ingredients. Everything about this meal had been both healthy and delicious. Little Tom looked up and caught his mommy’s eye. She honored him with a brilliant smile. Little Tom felt his heart pick up a beat.

            She was halfway done her wrap when she placed the dessert onto the table. Tom was thrilled to see his favorite lemon tart, and was earnest in his desire to try one of the kiwichoco pops. He had not had kiwi in such a long time.

            “This is the best lunch party ever.” Little Tommy effused.

            Acai tittered a little at his use of the word party.

            “I didn’t know we were having a party.” She replied, but added she liked the idea.

            “Yes this is definitely a party!” Little Tom proclaimed.

            Acai just shook her head, laughing to herself. She offered her baby boy the tart soon after he finished his wrap. On the side of the plate was a kiwichoco pop. Tom thanked his mommy again, taking the pop and taking a big bite. When mommy went back to her dessert, Tom felt secure enough to eat his dessert in peace.

            When the wonderful meal was over, Acai began to pack up the leftovers, and put away the plates. It was late afternoon by then, and she wanted to go shell collecting before her baby boy’s nap. Gathering the baskets, she rounded up her baby boy (who was all too happy to follow his mama anywhere). The seashell hunt was the best way to end a bountiful beach day.

            Mommy and baby walked down to the tide, spying brilliant colors of the shells delighted their eyes. Soon, baby boy was eagerly snatching them up. He had a neat little collection soon after. He loved the feeing of the cool water slipping over his shoed feet, but he loved most watching Acai bend down to pick up a new treasure. She was absolutely beautiful, her bronzed skin shimmering in the sun. Those eyes glowed every time she looked over at him. Big Tom knew instinctively that he was falling in love with her.

            Little Tom suddenly (or more so to Acai) hugged his mama. The embrace was tight and tender.

            “Thank you for today mama.” He murmured with some deference.

            “You’re so welcome.” She ran her hand through his curls feeling especially affectionate.

            “You are my sweet boy.” She whispered nuzzling his nose, and giving him a sweet kiss.

            “Are ready to go home?” She finally inquired gently.

            “Hold on!” Tom protested, he reached into his basket and presented her with a perfect seashell. It was a pristine white, and curled around itself. Mama gasped as its beauty. She asked Tom if he was sure he wanted to give this to her. He nodded his head emphatically. His eyes were drooping with sleepiness, and Acai made the decision that it was time to go.

            Acai made a call to the crew letting them know that they were heading home. The couple locked hands, and Acai lead the way back home.

            Mommy finally tucked her baby boy into bed for his afternoon nap. Smiling to herself, she turned on the night light before going into the study. Her friend had replied with all of the info she needed, including another sub James had used and abused. Michael (the former sub) was eager to talk with Acai, and hear about Tom’s story.

            Using the email address her friend had given her, Acai gave Michael a brief description of what Tom had gone through. She expressed her desire to find James, and do… something… she did not have a plan yet. Sending the email, she went on checking others that were more innocuous. A few minutes later, she received a new message. It was from Michael.

            Taking a deep breath, Acai clicked on the message…


	13. Ending

I have really tried to get my muse back for this story, but it is just not working. I am sorry to say that I have lost interest in this story, and will no longer be updating it. I apologize wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome! 
> 
> xx  
> Sin


End file.
